


An Ordinary Life (or as ordinary as you could get with the deadliest people in Ketterdam as your parents)

by mycopingmechanisms



Series: Kanej Kid [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Song: Dear Theodosia, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms
Summary: Mirek didn’t remember, but the first thing Mirek saw when he opened his eyes was his family.Or: Kaz and Inej raising their son while the Hamilton soundtrack plays in the background
Relationships: Crows & Crows, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa & Matthias Helvar & Wylan Van Eck & Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Kanej Kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Dear Mirek Ghafa-Brekker

**Author's Note:**

> is this practically impossible in six of crows context? yes. do i care? no <3  
>  Hope you enjoy! :D  
> -MCM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dear Theodosia' belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? / You have my eyes, you have your mother's name_

Mirek was born on a warm autumn day. It had been a harsh night for Kaz and Inej, but it was all worth it when they were able to hold their son in their hands. 

Mirek looked like Inej’s clone. Except for his eyes, those had ‘Kaz’ written all over. He was wrapped in a deep blue blanket, courtesy of Matthias and Nina. (Mainly Matthias who knitted it.) He didn’t remember, but the first thing Mirek saw when he opened his eyes was his family. 

_When you came into the world, you cried / And it broke my heart_

The few people that saw the couple that day couldn’t believe their eyes, and Kaz was grateful for it. No one in the barrel needed to know that he had cried the most that dawn. And the day they got back home. Not mentioning the time when Mirek laughed for the first time. Only Inej knew he also bawled his eyes out the day after. 

_I'm dedicating every day to you / Domestic life was never quite my style_

Mirek Ghafa-Brekker had an interesting family, to say the least. His father was a well known barrel boss, and his mother was the captain of one of the most feared ships in the True Sea. His uncle Matthias and aunt Nina were strong diplomatic Fjerdan and Ravkan figures, respectively. His uncle Jesper was a merchant, and along with Mirek's uncle Wylan, a renowned scientist, they lead one of the greatest monopolies in Kerch. 

He had three cousins. David Fahey, who was seven years older than him, and Marian and Benjin, the corporalki Helvar-Zenik twins, who were two years younger. 

The four kids would often hear unbelievable stories about their parents. No one thought that Nina was serious when she talked about that time she raised the dead. And they claimed proof when Inej said that Kaz was friends with the king of Ravka. 

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart / And I thought I was so smart_

Inej rested her head against Kaz’s shoulder as they watched Mirek fall asleep. The baby held one of Inej’s fingers and smiled as she softly sang Suli lullabies to him. 

_It feels like a dream_ , Kaz thought. But it wasn’t. He was there, alive and well, next to him was the girl he loved the most, and sleeping soundlessly in a crib was his son. His old self would’ve never even imagined this scenario. 

This was real, and that was all that mattered to him. 

When Inej stopped singing, she looked at him. “What is it?” She asked softly. 

Kaz smiled. “I don’t know any Kerch lullabies. You should teach me some in Suli.”

Inej laughed softly. “Of course.”

_You will come of age with our young nation / We'll bleed and fight for you / We'll make it right for you_

“Here’s your coin!” Kaz said as he made a coin appear from Mirek’s ear. 

“What? How you make that?” The toddler said amazed.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” he said proudly. 

Inej laughed from behind them. “Is there a trick to make your kid eat his dinner?”

“I don’t like carrots!” Mirek claimed. 

Kaz sighed. “Hatchling, you haven’t even tried them yet.” 

“Tell you what,” Inej said. “If you eat all your food, your papa here will teach you how to make a coin appear.”

Mirek’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

Kaz smiled. “Sure, why not?” 

Mirek threw himself into the plate and started to eat quickly. Unsurprisingly, he liked carrots well enough. 

_If we lay a strong enough foundation / We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you / And you'll blow us all away_

The tightrope was only three feet off the ground, tied between two trees in their background, yet every time Mirek walked through it, he felt as if he was flying. Even if his mom was holding his hand and walking next to him. 

Kaz was looking at them from the door frame before walking back inside. Mirek jumped off the rope and looked at Inej. “Mama?” He asked.

“Yes, hatchling?”

“How did you know you loved papa?”

Inej laughed and sat on the ground. Mirek sat on her lap. “That is an interesting question. You see, when I was young, just about your age, my dad told me that many boys would bring me flowers, but only the one that knew my favorite one would be the one who truly did love me.”  
“So?”

“So your papa always knew my favorite flower.”

“And that’s how you knew you loved him.”

Inej thought it through.“No,” Inej said. “No. Love isn’t only flowers. The way I see it, the person who loves you will always be there to fight by your side and protect you. They are your net,” Inej smiled. “Your papa is my net.”

“And you are his?”

“And I’m his. And we are both your net.” 

_Someday, someday / Yeah, you'll blow us all away / Someday, someday_

“Happy birthday to you!” The crows sang in unison. Mirek blew the seven candles on his cake after making his three wishes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough to feel Marian’s and Benjin’s hands that slammed his face into the cake. 

“Hey!” He yelled as he ate the piece of cake that was on his face. 

“Good one,” said Jesper as he high-fived the two twins. 

Inej laughed as she took a napkin to clean Mirek’s face. 

“I’m grown up mom!” He said. “I can clean myself,” he took the napkin, but only left a bigger mess. 

“Okay, hatchling,” she said laughing. “Whatever you say.”

Once Mirek was clean again, they decided it was time for his presents. First David gave him a toy gun. Inej and Kaz both shot a look at Jesper. The twins gave him a deck of playing cards that was painted in Ravkan techniques. Lastly, Kaz handed him a leather slipcase. 

Nina leaned on Inej. “Tell me you guys didn’t buy him knives or guns.”

“I wouldn’t give my kid knives!” Inej exclaimed in a whisper. Nina gave her a look. “For now,” Inej added. Nina giggled.

Mirek opened the slipcase to see a beautiful violin and some music sheets. He gasped in surprise. “I love it!” Ever since they had taken Mirek to the theater one time, he had been obsessed with orchestras, especially violins. “Thanks papa!” He said and hugged Kaz. 

“Thank your mama too,” he said with a smile. 

Mirek stood up from his chair and jumped to hug Inej. “Thanks mama!” 

_Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone / My son, look at my son / Pride is not the word I'm looking for / There is so much more inside me now_

“Was this,” Mirek took a card from the deck, “you card?” He showed the six of hearts.

“Saints and Djel!” Exclaimed Marian. “Yes! How’d you do it?”

Mirek smiled. “A magician never reveals his secrets.” He looked to his dad, who was sitting at the dinner table with Inej, Nina and Matthias. 

Kaz gave him a thumbs up and took a sip of his drink. 

“You taught him the magic tricks?” Matthias asked. 

“Of course, wanna see how I can cut a man in half and paste him back together?” Kaz answered. 

“Something things never change”, Nina said laughing to Inej. 

“Seems like they don’t,” Inej answered. She caught sight of Kaz smiling at Mirek, as the younger made a coin appear from behind Benjin’s ear. They had been practicing magic tricks all month, it was becoming their thing, and Mirek had gotten incredibly skilled. 

_Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun / My son / When you smile, I fall apart / And I thought I was so smart_

Inej was in her office checking paperwork from _The Wraith,_ when Mirek walked in. “Mama, are you busy?” He asked. 

Inej looked up to see that he was holding his violin with him. She smiled and pushed her work aside. “Not at all, hatchling. What is it?” 

“There’s going to be this talent show at school, I was wondering if I was good enough to try out.”

“Let’s see what you got then.” 

Mirek smiled and started to play. The melody was soft and pure, Inej had heard it before coming from his room. She noticed that Mirek had closed his eyes as he played, getting lost in the music. _Wylan sure is a good teacher,_ she thought. 

He finished about three minutes later, having nailed every note, in Inej’s point of view. She clapped enthusiastically. “It was beautiful, hatchling! You’ll totally nail the auditions!”

“Really?” He was glancing around the room anxiously. 

Inej crouched in front of him and put her hand on his shoulders. “Really. And what do we say if we fail?” 

“We stand up again.”

“We stand up again.” They both said, slightly delayed. 

“Good,” said Inej. Mirek smiled and hugged her. 

_My father wasn't around / My father wasn't around / I swear that I'll be around for you_

Another thunder sounded through the sky. Mirek stood up from his bed sweating. He took his crow plush and left his room. 

He softly knocked on his parents’ bedroom door and opened it. 

“Mirek?” asked Kaz softly. “What are you doing awake?”

“Sorry, I had a bad dream, and the storm is scaring me.”

Kaz saw Inej was awake too. He let out a breath and said: “It’s okay. Come here.”

Mirek quickly made his way onto his parents’ bed, and hid himself under the covers. Inej laughed softly. “Mirek, you know you can’t hide from storms.”

“I can try,” his voice muffled because of the covers. 

Kaz smiled at Inej. “Listen to your mama, she’s usually right about things like this.”

Mirek only let his eyes peek out of the blankets. His and his plush’s eyes. 

“You can’t hide from storms,” she said again. “You can’t make them stop. What you can do is confront them. That way when they come again,” she yawned, “you won’t be afraid anymore.”

“I don’t want to face them now.”

“You can stay here tonight,” Kaz said. “But the next time a storm comes, you wake me and your mama up, and we face them together. Sounds good?”

Mirek nodded and hid himself under the covers again. 

Inej and Kaz eyed each other in a look that replaced a ‘well done’ compliment before going to sleep again. 

_I'll do whatever it takes / I'll make a million mistakes / I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

“You made good progress today,” Kaz said, fixing his suit. Mirek was panting next to him. “You need to better your breath next, though.”

Mirek threw himself into the grass. He had asked Kaz to teach him street fighting that day. He was blind to the fact that when his dad trained, if you could call it that, he trained seriously. “How come you are not tired?”

Kaz grinned. “I have more experience than you, hatchling.”

Mirek sat up. “When can I learn to use knives like mama?”

“One, that would be your mama’s job, not mine. She’s hell and heaven better than I am. Second, not anytime soon, you’re too young.”

“I’m almost 13.”

 _Jordie was 13,_ Kaz thought. “Like I said, young. Why do you want to learn, anyways? You’ve never gotten into a fight anyways.”

Mirek said something Kaz couldn’t quite understand. “Speak clearly.”

“Some guys at school were picking on me,” he said. “David got them to stop, but it was embarrassing. I want to defend myself.”

Kaz looked worried. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Thought I’d let you down.”

“Hey,” Kaz sat next to him. “There’s no reason you’d let me down.”

“Except if I like lions?”

Kaz laughed. “Exactly.” Mirek didn’t know why his dad hated lions, but he didn’t care either. Crows were ten times better anyways. “You only want to learn self-defense, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Kaz sighed. “When people know how to fight, they’ll usually go through life finding ways to fight. Promise me you won’t get into stupid fights only to prove you can get out of them. If you’re going to fight, do it for a worthy reason.”

Mirek looked at his dad. He shrugged and promised so. “No worthless fights.”

_Will come of age with our young nation / We'll bleed and fight for you / We'll make it right for you / If we lay a strong enough foundation / We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

“You coming hatchling?” Inej yelled, already on _The Wraith_ ’s deck. 

“Yes, mama. And stop calling me ‘hatchling’! I’m 14 already!”

“Of course, birdy,” said Kaz ruffling Mirek’s hair as he walked to the ship. 

“That doesn’t help, papa!” Mirek said as he catched up. 

In one hand he held his bag with clothing, on the other the slip case with his violin. Only Kaz knew he had also packed his crow plush, he never left without it, no matter how “grown up” he was. It was the first time he would sail on _The Wraith_. He had seen his mother left on this ship many times. He had been on that same deck countless times, he knew the crew, and few sailing knots. But this would be the first time he would enter the True Sea. 

“Excited?” Inej said once he met her on the ship’s bow. 

“Yeah.”

“Leave your bags in my chambers, we’ll wait for you to part.”

Mirek ran up and down the ship before meeting with his parents again. Kaz smiled as Inej shouted. “Set sail to Ravka!”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Yelled part of the Crew. 

Mirek saw The _Wraith_ left its place on Fifth Harbor and later on Ketterdam. He wasn’t leaving his home. He was taking his home with him. 

Inej taught him the basics of sailing, and he liked it. Mirek liked learning in general, but he took sailing to his heart. “Seems like you inherited your mama’s love for the sea,” Kaz commented. 

“But also my papa’s love for magic tricks,” Mirek mocked and took a coin from behind Kaz’s ear. 

Inej surprised him ruffling his hair. “Not bad, hatchling.” Mirek thought of fighting for the nickname, but he let it go. He looked up to the sky in which night had fallen. “The stars are a reliable map,” Inej said. “People say it’s easier to get lost at night, but they have a map just above them, made of stars. They are always there.”

“What if there’s a storm?” Mirek asked.

Kaz answered. “Then you stand until you can see the stars again.”

_And you'll blow us all away / Someday, someday / Yeah, you'll blow us all away / Someday, someday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hamilton...I love Six of Crows...yes.   
> As always: TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake (iRubyReader) huge thanks for keeping up checking my fics (thank Pancake for making these fics sound logical).  
> -MCM :D  
> PD: you guys know there is a Reprise of ‘Dear Theodosia’, right? :)
> 
> Editor’s note:   
> Wait for it, people. You can’t control who lives, who dies, or who tells your story…
> 
> TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake


	2. Dear Mirek Ghafa-Brekker Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dear Theodosia Reprise' belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> Hope you enjoy   
> -MCM :D  
> -FNP: ...Isen ne bejstrum

_ Dear Theodosia / How to say to you? _

“Everyone open fire!” Inej yelled.  _ The Wraith _ was being ambushed by one of the ships of Luiz Muller, a slaver that Inej and her crew had stolen multiple ships from. They hadn’t even been looking for trouble, but someone must have told them that  _ The Wraith _ would be sailing back from Ravka through their route. “Kaz!” Inej said, desperate. “Take Mirek back to my chambers! Now!” 

Without a second thought Kaz took his son’s wrist and started to run down to the captain’s chambers. He would throw a few shots every now and then. Once they reached the room, Kaz opened the door and pushed Mirek inside. “You stay here until your mama or I say so. Understood?”

Mirek nodded anxiously. His dad left him and all he could hear was the screams of people on the deck. He saw his bags and searched for his crow. He held it tightly and hid below his mother’s desk.

_ Sometime last night / Your mother breathed your name _

“Papa?” Mirek had asked one day, as he sharpened his first knife. “Are you ever afraid that mama might not come back one day?” 

Kaz's heart stopped for a second. He looked at his son, who’s eyes were lost in the blade of the knife. Inej gave it to him for his last birthday. They had decided he was old enough to carry weapons, but only for self-defense. Inej would usually help him practice, but that day she was sailing off. “Why do you ask?”

“‘Cause I’m worried,” Mirek admitted. “Mama is strong, but there are other people out there that are strong too. If the world was safe, you and mama wouldn’t let me have a knife.”

Kaz let out a sigh. “Yes, I am afraid too. It’s okay that you are too.”

“Do you think she’s safe?”

“I think that your mama is the strongest person I know. The True Sea is a scary place, but I promise you, she’ll be back.” That was the first time Kaz had promised something he couldn’t control. But what else could he say? 

Mirek left his knife at his side and hugged Kaz. “Thanks papa.” 

Kaz hugged him back, but didn’t say anything in return. 

That talk had been almost four months before Mirek himself first sailed into the True Sea. 

_ And like a flame / That flickers out too soon / She died / She's gone _

When the door had flown open once more, Mirek’s anxiety hadn’t eased. Kaz was holding Inej tightly, and his shirt was stained with blood. “Rix!” Kaz called. “Get Mirek out of here. And bring Nila. Now.”

“Yes sir,” Rix said from the door. Mirek recognized the name Nila. She was a grisha healer that had joined his mother’s crew about a year ago. 

As Mirek walked with Rix he asked him “What happened? Is mama going to be alright?”

Rix’s jaw was tense, but he managed to answer. “Your mama will be fine.”

Mirek didn’t know what was going on inside the room. 

He didn’t know his dad was holding his mother’s hand as she bled out of three bullet wounds. “You shouldn’t have jumped to the other ship,” he said between tears. “It was suicide.”

“I needed to,” Inej said faintly. “There were people on that ship that needed to be saved.”

“It looked like you were flying,” Kaz laughed. 

“It felt like it too,” Inej laughed, but coughed blood too. “It was worth the risk.”

She closed her eyes. “Don’t leave us, captain,” said Nila as she tended the wounds. 

“You’re not going to call me an investment now, aren’t you?” Inej mocked. 

Kaz tried to smile. “I was an idiot.”

“Mhm, you still are, but you’re the idiot I love. Tell Mirek I’m sorry I won’t be in his violin concert next week.”

“Inej no, stay with us,” Kaz insisted. 

“I love you both so much,” she was starting to cry, not opening her eyes. “Never stop fighting,” she said, and Kaz felt her slip away.

_ She dedicated every day to you _

Inej had taught Mirek Suli from a very young age. Sometimes they would talk in that language just so that Kaz wouldn’t understand. He would roll his eyes and call it their “secret code”.

When Mirek first received his knife, he wasn’t allowed to use it right away. “What?! That doesn’t make any sense!” 

“We are not risking you getting cut,” Inej had said. 

“Then how am I supposed to learn?”

“With spoons.”

Kaz was sure Mirek wanted to say something by the look of his face, but he knew better than to curse in front of his parents. “Fine.”

Eventually, it became a common view to see Inej and Mirek in the backyard throwing knives to the target they had planted. It was a view Kaz would always smile to. 

_ She changed my life / She made my life worthwhile _

One day Inej hadn’t been able to make it to dinner, so it was only Mirek and Kaz. 

Mirek was young, and still needed someone to tuck him into bed. Kaz was about to leave his son’s room when Mirek asked. “Can you tell me a story?”

Kaz chuckled and sat down next to Mirek. “What story do you want to hear?” Kaz asked as he took a book from Mirek’s night stand.

“Can you tell me a story about mama? She tells me stories about you sometimes.”

“Very well then,” Kaz said with a smile. Kaz searched in his mind. He told him about the time Inej had walked through hell to save him, Nina, and his uncles. Leaving out the part that they had gotten there intentionally. 

“Wow, how did she do all that?”

“She had faith.”

“In the saints?”

“No,” Kaz thought out loud. “In a better future.”

_ And when you smile / I know a part of her lives on / I know I can go on _

The streets of the barrel whispered. You could hear them talking. One of those whispers was that Kaz Brekker didn’t need a reason. How wrong they were. 

Inej and Mirek laughed till their bellies started to hurt. Kaz laughed too. He had let Mirek color his tattoo of the Dregs. It was “too boring” in the kids words. 

Inej found it hilarious. Mirek laughed at his mother’s laugh. And Kaz. Kaz laughed because he was happy.  _ They are my reason, _ he thought. 

The whispers in the barrel were wrong. Kaz Brekker did have a reason, he simply had to find it.

_ You have come of age with our young nation / We bleed and fight for you / Sometimes it seems that's all we do _

When Kaz finally walked out of the room, Mirek could tell something was wrong. His father never cried, but his eyes were red and wet. 

“Papa?” He asked softly. “Is mama going to be alright?”

Kaz exhaled curtly and shook his head. “Mirek,” he said, his voice quivering, “your mama fought until the very end.”

_ And you and I will build a strong foundation / And I'll be here for you _

Mirek started to cry onto his father's shoulder. He thought back on every song his mother had sung, even if she didn’t have the prettiest voice. The way she was patient with him no matter what. Each story she told when she came back from the sea. 

“This is a dream,” he muttered. “This isn’t happening.”

“I’m here hatchling,” he heard Kaz say. “I promise you I’m not leaving your side.”

_ The way is clear for you / To blow us all away (some day) / Some day, some day _

Mirek knocked on his father’s door. It had been 5 years since Inej had died, yet the pain was as fresh as that day. “Yes?” He heard his father say. 

Mirek walked into his office. “What are you doing here?” Kaz asked. “You know you are not allowed near the Slat.” The risk of something happening to Mirek was too great with Kaz’s reputation. And he couldn’t risk losing his son too. 

“I needed to talk to you, but I didn’t know at what time you would get home.”

Kaz sighed. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about mama,” he smiled faintly, but his eyes were getting watery. “I was thinking I should honor her, somehow.”

Kaz titled his head, his eyes were also teary. “What’s your plan?”

Mirek smiled. Jesper had been right, he had inherited his father’s scheming face. “I think it’s time for  _ the Wraith _ to sail again.”

Kaz’s face went pale. “You want to take command of a ship?”

“I know everything about sailing, papa. I could continue mama’s work. Make her proud.”

“You’re too young, Mirek.” 

“I’m older than mama was when she started sailing.”

“It’s an unnecessary danger.”

“Papa, you made me promise I wouldn’t search worthless fights. This one isn't stupid. This is the fight mama believed in.” 

_ Blow us all away / Some day, some day / Blow us all away  _

It had taken some time, but Kaz was finally convinced of Mirek’s idea. He had helped his son hire the right crew and give him financial advice. And finally the day came where Mirek would sail for the first time without him by his side. 

“You got your violin?” 

“Yes.”

“Knives and guns.”

“Also, yes. Papa you know I’m ready.”

“You left this home,” Kaz took the crow plush from his pocket.

“I’m captain of a ship now!” Mirek exclaimed, but took the plush nonetheless.

Kaz smiled. “You did a good job here,” he said. 

“I was taught by the best,” Mirek smiled, Kaz knew he was thinking of Inej. 

“Your mama would be so proud to see you here.”

Mirek hugged his dad. “I hope so.”

Kaz let him go first. “Go on, your future is waiting for you there. Make me proud.”

Mirek laughed and walked up to  _ The Wraith _ ’s deck. “Set course to Ravka!” He yelled. 

"Aye, aye, captain Rietveld!" the crew yelled back. 

“Well done, hatchling,” Kaz said, even though he could tell from his son’s face that he couldn’t hear him. 

_ Some day / Some day / Blow us all away / Some day _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Mixing Hamilton and Six of Crows is fun   
> Bless you TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake (iRubyReader) for making my nonsense shit make sense on paper (or Google Docs).   
> Have a nice day!  
> -MCM :D  
> PD: Did you guys know that Theodosia Burr Jr. died at sea at the age of 29 while she was travelling to see her father? Just something to have in mind :)
> 
> Editor Notes:  
> Raise a glass to freedom...
> 
> -TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake


End file.
